I miss you mum
by Drama sapphire
Summary: A short one-shot fic about Ferb who was thinking back of his early childhood memories as he looked at a old picture of him and his mother that was taken by his father in the late 1990s.


**Hey everyone! This is my new Phineas and Ferb one-shot fanfic about Ferb who was thinking about his mother who wasn't talked about in the show because the creators didn't tell us how Lawrence Flecther was a single father before he married Linda Flynn and haven't given out details if either Ferb's biological mother was deceased or if she and Lawrence were divorced. This story suppose to be a sad fic since I always wonder if Ferb still thinks about his real mother from his early childhood until the present time of the TV series. I hope you guys like this story! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Disney and the creators who have created the animated series. Also please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to. **

**P.S. **

**This story is to make up for not updating for 19 days and I'm sorry because I'm currently working on the final but quite long chapter "How to impress Tigress". I'm still very sorry for deleting "The Perfect Gift" due to having a writer's block and I don't have much ideas for it. But wait! Don't think I quit typing up more Phineas and Ferb stories because I'll soon be working on "Medical attention" which may be either a single one-shot or maybe with just three chapters. **

'Hey mom…how's everything on the other side without me and dad?' Ferb thought to himself in a bedroom that he and his stepbrother shared together with two separate beds and their favorite possessions that has decorated the room.

But if there's only one favorite treasure that he could look at and take it everywhere with him wherever he goes, it's a picture of his mother who has the same green hair and dark blue eyes just like him while sitting down on a couch of their old house. The picture came from the late 1990s in England when Ferb was a couple months old little boy who was sitting on his mother's lap in a living room and was taken in a clear shot by his father.

Ferb always kept the picture in his pants' pocket wherever he goes and even at night just like now. The boy sighs as he remembered the good old days of early normal childhood back when his mother lived with them and they were all a happy family. Unfortunately, their bond has been lowered by his mother who left them when Ferb is under the age of 7.

His father was unhappy after his wife was gone and left them both alone, he decides to raise their only son as a single parent. Fortunately, Lawrence has finally found a perfect woman who too has lost her spouse but has a older daughter and a little boy who was the same age as Ferb.

At first, Ferb was unsure if he was ok with his father being engaged to his new lover and worried if she and her children would accept him. But he was nervous and a bit afraid that they would be just like Cinderella's step mother and stepsisters who was quite cruel to Cinderella from a German fairy tale story that was translated in English language. But after he met them, surprisingly…they're unlike Cinderella's stepfamily are very kind and were willing to welcome him and his father to their family.

So after his father married Linda, Ferb moved into the Flynn's house with his father so that the house will become known as the Flynn-Fletcher's house. Afterwards, they've adopted a platypus named Bartholomew, renamed it Perry, and it became their family pet.

Throughout the three years, Ferb was living a great life with his extended family and friends in Danville while his grandparents and other relatives lived in England. He and his family would either travel to England for a visit for just a week or his grandparents would take an airline trip to Danville to celebrate Christmas with the Flynn-Fletchers.

Ferb was very grateful to have a family and friends, including a beautiful teenage gothic brunette whose name was Vanessa. He hasn't seen her for a few weeks ever since Paris but he hopes that someday he would meet her again. But she wasn't the one he was missing right now.

The one he was missing right now was…his mother. Ferb sighed as a tear rolls down his left cheek but he quickly wiped it away with his left hand. He haven't seen her for three years yet he really missed her. Even his father missed his biological wife as well but he and Ferb couldn't bare to talk about her. If they do talk about her, the conversation would bring in sad memories.

Suddenly Ferb hears Phineas' voice from Candace's room "Good night sis!".

"Good night Phineas and don't you dare do anything that is bust worthy tomorrow!" Candace cried out from inside her room.

Ferb can hear Phineas chuckling from her room and replies while leaving her bedroom "Okey dokey! See ya!". Ferb then quickly hides the photo underneath his pillow and laid down on his bed underneath the yellow blankets with his head facing the telephone booth.

He can hear Phineas yawning and said "Wow…my brother is already asleep before me…I hope he have some good dreams…oh well, I better start getting some sleep too if I want to get some more ideas for tomorrow…good night Ferb".

Phineas then turns off the light and went to his bed. After 5 minutes of waiting for peace and quiet, Phineas is snoozing in his bed.

Ferb then turns around with a few tears that remains on his face. He wiped them off with his left hand and looked at the moon that was showing its moonlight and the stars that was twinkling in the night sky 'Mum…I missed you…do you missed me and dad too ever since you've left us three years ago?…Please be well and healthy…good night mum'.

**Quite short huh? Yeah I thought so. It may be a sequel to "Becoming a united family" but it turns out good for me. How about you? Thanks for reading and be patient for me to finish "How to impress Tigress". Unfortunately, I won't be working on "Medical Attention" because I'll soon be doing "Disaster Circus" with Bovine Beauty who has teamed up with me for "Fantasmic" and volunteered to do that cartoon crossover fic about 2 years ago I think. Anyway, maybe after "Crane's beginnings" I will start that Phineas and Ferb fic soon. For now, bye guys and I'll see you soon! ^^**


End file.
